


This Is The Best Six Years:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Set-Up Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny was just thinking that he was lucky to have Steve in his life, After they got together, Does he feel the same way?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Best Six Years:

*Summary: Danny was just thinking that he was lucky to have Steve in his life, After they got together, Does he feel the same way?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was enjoying the date, that his partner & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett had planned for that evening for them, Also, He was thinking that fate had blessed him, & he won't ever take it for granted again, Cause this is second & last chance at love, He intends to make it work, for both of their sakes.

 

They have been together 6 years, 4 of them being married, It was the best feeling in the world, to have your destined soul mate next to you. **"I ** _am_** so lucky to have Steve in my life, I never felt this happy, not even with Rachel, I found myself a great person, Who loves  & helps me take care of my kids"**, he thought to himself, He was in deep thought, til a voice brought him back to the present, He smiled at Steve, as they were laying on a blanket, & watching the sunset, that is about to happen.

 

"Is everything okay, Danno ?", The Five-O Commander asks, as he places a kiss on his neck from behind, & then nibbles on an earlobe, which made the blond shiver in response, & Steve knew it too. "I was just think about the last six years, & how happy I am, I just don't want it to ever change", he said with a sigh, as he laid back against Steve's chest, & held their hands together against his own.

 

"Really ?", Steve asks with a smile, "Yes, It has been the best six years of my life, I just want to let you know that I would walk through fire for you, & I'll make sure that nothing hurts you, Cause you are so special to me", Steve swallowed the emotion, that was threatening to come up. "You are very special to me too, Danno, I love you so much too", & they shared a passionate kiss, & then stopped in time, cause the sunset was happening.

 

"You know that these past six years has been the best for me too, You are so special to me", Steve said whispering into his ear, as he placed another kiss on his neck, as they watched the sunset, Danny smiled, cause he knew they would be okay, & if they come across an obstacle, they would take together at that moment, & in the future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
